Kisshy kun?
by Author-in-exile
Summary: My alternate ending for Tokyo Mew Mew.Masaya fans, beware!Prizes and surprises inside! Kisshu and Ichigo, Oneshot


Hello all!

The lovely, wonderful, muffin-deserving people who reviewed are:

**Mew Mew 124**

**Erika**

**Samantha**

**Xo_The_Kitterfly_Mew_oX**

**And 1 anonymous person.**

Fresh baked muffins for you all!

This story is an alternate ending to TMM

Masaya fans, go away. This story is not for you.

Also, if you are looking for a happy ending, go.. right on ahead! SURPRISE!!

HAHA my dedicated readers, finally a happy ending.

Alright then, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power(why would I want to?)

So don't sue me or my muffins.

**Kisshy….kun?**

"Yaaaaah!" Ichigo screamed as she was thrown across the room, away from Kisshu's still form.

The alien leader's azure eyes flashed as he aimed his blast at the cat mew yet again.

She jumped nimbly out of the way.

"You can't dodge me forever, human." Deep Blue called.

"I can't exactly fight either, can I?" Ichigo thought, dodging another attack. He was so strong! How could she hope to beat him? She was so weak already, it seemed like hope was completely lost.

She struggled to stand, and the bell on her tail jingled.

Memories flashed past Deep Blue's eyes, but he waved them off. He remembered that bell…

"Oh!" Deep Blue's chest was suddenly pulsing with a blue light.

"Mew Aqua?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"HAHAHAHA!!" Deep Blue laughed and the unstable palace rocked dangerously.

"I can use this power to-"He was cut off as a shadow floated up behind him.

"You!" Deep Blue whipped around to see Aoyama's spirit hovering in midair. With one third of his soul missing, Deep Blue already looked considerably weaker.

"No, this can't be happening! It can't!" Deep Blue's eyes widened as Aoyama struggled to extract the blue knight's soul from Deep Blue's body. With a massive tug, the blue knight appeared to stand by Aoyama.

"You are done, Deep Blue." The two spirits stated in unison. The blue knight's sword swung down.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Deep Blue howled as his soul was destroyed.

The blue knight dissolved away.

"Now you are safe, Ichigo." Aoyama said, and he fell to his knees.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo exclaimed, her eyes watering.

"Aoyama-kun, you-you saved me." Ichigo ran over to Aoyama.

"Yeah, whatever." He then reached up to his heart and extracted the Mew aqua.

"Mew Aqua, HEALING FLASH!" He shouted. Ichigo couldn't believe that he would sacrifice his own power to save her. She didn't know he loved her THAT much. Her heart felt warm and fuzzy. She closed her eyes, ready for the warm, powerful feeling of health. When it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Aoyama, glowing with the Mew Aqua's healing power.

"He used it to heal himself… Not me…" Ichigo pondered at his action.

While she thought Aoyama glowed slowly dimmer and dimmer until the shine had vanished entirely.

"Oi. I think you owe me something for saving your life, don't you?" Aoyama said, snapping Ichigo out of her daze.

"N-nani?" She said, not fully understanding.

"I said, I think you owe me something for saving your life." He repeated.

"Like what? I don't have much money but-" She stuttered. Something in return? Wasn't love enough in return?

"Not money, your power." He rolled his eyes at the flustered mew.

"I used mine up healing myself."

"Nani? No!"

"Why? If you really loved me, you'd give me your power." He said, malice beginning to grow in his eyes.

"If you really loved me, you would have given up much more than soul for should be willing to give up…give up…"She couldn't bear to finish. A Memory flashed before her eyes.

"_I lost." His words were like shards of ice in Ichigo's heart._

"_I lost."_

_The light flashed silver. Deep Blue pulled his sword from Kisshu's stomach and tossed the emerald haired alien across the stone floor._

"_Kisshu…"Ichigo murmured softly._

_His body went limp in her hands._

"_KISSHU!" _

"Give up what, now?" Aoyama asked impatiently. It was clear that he truly couldn't care less what Ichigo had to say.

"Your life."Ichigo finished quietly.

"If… you truly love someone, you should be willing to give up your life for them, and not ask for anything in return." She said, glaring.

"Now, if you don't mind, there is someone who truly deserves my power, someone who willingly gave their life for me. Someone who, as I now realize, really did love me. I also just realized that… I love him back." Ichigo turned and walked toward Kisshu.

"Him?!?" Aoyama yelled. I was always nice to you, he was the one jumping off buildings and kissing you!Stalking you like.. like the freak he is!"

"But, I couldn't shake those kisses from my mind, could I?" She fired back, whipping around to face him.

"I don't know what, but something today has made me realize that you aren't exactly the guy of my dreams anymore. I may have been to starry-eyed to notice it before, but you aren't the nice, sweet, caring Aoyama-san I thought you are really just a stuck-up, arrogant jerk!" She spat.

"I-Ichigo…" He whispered, shocked.

Ichigo turned around, and walked to Kisshu's lifeless form. She placed her hand over his heart.

"Mew Mew Power EXTENSION!" Power surged through her veins and flowed into Kisshu's heart. Aoyama could only watch in awe. She slumped, exhausted, over Kisshu.

She strained to hear something, anything that would tell her he was alive. Tears flled her had failed.

"Iie…" How could she have failed.

Then, *thump*.

"Nani?!?" She couldn't believe it.

*thump**thump*

The tears fell. He was alive. Aoyama got to his feet and left the room.

"Good riddance." Ichigo thought as her head began to swim.

Then, it was all black.

Kisshu opened his eyes with a start. Where was he? Why wasn't he dead?

He felt something warm on the ground near him. He looked over to see… Ichigo?!?

But…. She was unconscious. He looked around. Where was Deep Blue? Where were the other mews? He was so confused, he felt dizzy.

"NANI?!?" He yelled. The noise woke Ichigo from her faint. She looked up at the confusion in the alien's golden eyes.

"Konnichiwa, Kisshy-kun." She said, stretching.

"How can you be so calm when-wait-Kisshy..Kun?" He blurted out, flustered.

"Yes, Kisshy-kun. Or would you prefer I just call you Kisshu again?" She asked sadly.

"I-I don't mind, but what is going on? Where is Deep Blue? I thought you hated me, but now-" Ichigo cut him off.

"Deep Blue is gone, Aoyama too. I realized that there was only one person I really loved.

It was the crazy, perverted alien who would always surprise me and kiss me. At first I thought I was only a toy to you, but when you gave your life for me, I knew that it was something more. I also realized… that I felt the same way." She finished, blushing.

Kisshu couldn't believe his luck. Finally, she knew how he felt. She understood. Even better, she felt the same way. He could have jumped for joy. He looked down. The wound from Deep Blue's sword was emitting a strange, green glow. The glow spread, and the evil palace began to dissolve.

"Ichigo! The magic from Deep Blue's sword and your power's have combined! The power is killing Deep Blue's evil palace! We need to leave!" Kisshu shouted.

He grabbed Ichigo's hand, and teleported them to safety below.

"Ichigo!" yelled Mint.

"Ichigo-san!" Called Lettuce

"Ichigo-onee chan!, Kish-onii chan!" Pudding squealed.

"We're so glad you are safe." Zakuro added, smiling. Shirogane, Pai and Taruto stood nearby.

Ichigo and Kisshu explained what had happened in the palace, and that they were together now.

"Look, the mew/blue power is healing the city." Shrogane pointed out.

Sure enough, buildings were returning to their original state, and trees and flowers were blooming everywhere. People around the city began to slowly stir.

Kisshu and Ichigo walked hand in hand to the edge of the walkway. In front of them was a beautiful, repaired city, gleaming with health and pristine beauty.

As she looked over at the person next to her, Ichigo knew she had made the right choice. She knew that Kisshu would never leave her, and that she would never leave him. It would be perfect.

"Kisshu… Aishteru." Ichigo said, putting her head on Kisshu's shoulder.

"I love you too, my Koneko-chan." Kisshu smiled.

Everything would work out.

FIN

Kisshu: Yay! ~dances around~ Finally an ending we all like!

Ichigo: *swings Kisshu around by the arm* Yay! Yay!

Aoyama:*scowl* Not all of us-

Kisshu: Let me rephrase: Finally an ending everyone important  likes!

Aoyama: Hmph.

All: ~laughs~

Me: *still laughing* Well, I hope you liked it!

For this story, I have added another prize for the first reviewer!

1st reviewer gets:

#1: a preview of the next fic.

#2: a choice of: a character and short part in the next story,(fanfiction account required except Erika, Samantha and Natalie) OR a choice of which pilot story I publish next.

Me: If you don't understand the Japanese, put it in your review. I would be happy to translate.

Me: I refuse to add a new story until I get 5 reviews. No less, but more is definitely OK.

Ja ne!


End file.
